Taang Library of Songfics
by gaia09
Summary: This is a library of Taang songfics... my compilation... made by me. You can make requests... go on... oh and I'll post my 'Just The Girl' and 'Thousand Miles' here. Now on air: 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. R&R People! No flames please!
1. Dreaming Of You by Selena

**Dreaming Of You**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

I opened my blind eyes and put my hand down. Vibrations started to flood my hand with information. _Great_ I thought and scowled. _Still night_

Why do this always have to happen to me? What have I done to deserve this?

Fighting the fact that it was still night and everyone's dead asleep, I decided to go outside. But then some thoughts started to occupy my mind that kept me seated in my earth tent ... thoughts of... Twinkle Toes?

It was disgusting... but some part of me felt the wanting...

_And I'd wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Wait... why do I feel this way? Okay... I'll stop pretending...

I. Like. Twinkle Toes. Happy?

Yes, I liked him... okay... loved him. Sometimes, in times like these, I would think of him. Will he like me back? What if I told him but he didn't like me back?

I just wished that he really liked me back.

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

Then I went into a trance... I didn't feel how I got there.

I daydreamt something about me... and him. Me hugging him. I felt myself heat up and smile gingerly and carelessly.

Then I snapped back into reality... _I'm the greatest earthbender!!! Why am I thinking about such... such... dreamy... car---_ I widened my eyes in shock. _What the crud am I thinking?!! He's my student!_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

But then, I felt comfortable. No one can see me anyways. I'm here in my earth tent! Who cares if I think like this?! I feel alive.

To tell you the truth, I liked being alone while dreaming about him... Aang.

Should I start calling him that? What do you think?

_I wonder if you ever see me (see me)_

_and I wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)_

Suddenly, I felt uneasiness and unsureness...

What if I was just something material like? What if he learned earthbending already and had mastered it... will he dispose me? What if he is just using me?

What if... I wasn't even there for him?

_If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

Will he care if he understood me inside?

He understood last time I was home. But what if... he was just pretending to understand?

Tears swelled me eyes and rushed out. They fell and ran through my dirty cheeks. It was cold and it felt wrong.

_I just wanna hold you close but so far_

_All I have are dreams of you_

Sometimes, when I cry, he was always there and give me a warm bear hug. He would give me inspirational verses.

I wanted warmth... his warmth... enveloping my body.

But those were just memories... will they happen again?

_So I wait for the day (wait for the day) and the courage to say_

_How much I love you_

_Yes, I do_

While I wait for something like a miracle...

I wiped my tears for a while... I don't want them fussing over me just because I'm crying!

...while I wait for somewhat a miracle...

I smiled.

...I think I'll just gather up courage and wait for the day... that special day... when I'll finally confess my eternal love...

Why am I thinking these anyway? I shouldn't!!

But they feel so... right.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

My eyes started to fall and close... something mysterious was lulling me into sleep. I lied back and started to sleep.

Just then... I started... dreaming... about Aang.

I felt my arms throw at the empty space beside me, as if I was hugging something... or someone.

You guessed it... Aang er... Twinkle Toes.

I'm starting to like this.

_Ahh ahh_

_Corazón_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you)_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_(I can't stop dreaming)_

_Como te necesito_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you)_

_Mi amor, como te extraño_

I was still asleep but I felt myself half-awake.

Aang... oh Twinkle Toes... my dreams with him was heaven-like!!

Now, I'm **really** liking this!!! I started smiling.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

Because of my palm resting on the cold earth, I felt vibrations... light ones... like someone was sneaking up on me.

I frowned... but then smiled...

Now I know who it is.

I punched the earth and I heard someone scream... like a girl... I laughed.

_And I still can't believe_

_That you came up to me and said_

I stepped out of my tent and felt someone land on top of my strong earth tent.

"Hey Twinkle Toes" I greeted.

I felt him smile. "H-hey Toph," he greeted. "Did I disturb you?"

I felt heat rush up to my cheeks quickly. "No... why?"

I felt him airbend himself into position. He now stood in front of me. "I wanna tell you something..." he started.

I felt his heart rate go faster. I raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Twinkle Toes?"

_I love you_

"I... I love you, Toph" Aang said uneasily. His lips almost curled up into embarassment.

_I love you too_

I leaned toward him and pressed my lips against his. I felt his palms sweat and his heart temporarily stop as I did this.

I stepped away from the now shocked Twinkle Toes. I smiled a small smile and blushed. "I love you too."

I felt Aang's lips finally curl up into a smile. He stepped towards me and hugged my smaller body.

I was wrong a while ago... it wasn't only in memories. I now felt his warmth against my body. I threw my arms at his back and I thought that I hit him hard.

I did, he said a small "ow" and winced in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked with great concern.

"No... nothing is painful when you love someone..." Twinkle Toes said. This made me happy and I hugged him back, careful not to hurt him again.

Just then, the most unexpected thing happened... it rained.

_Crud_ I thought.

He stopped hugging me and smiled a little. He then felt uneasy. "You don't have a tent, do you?" I asked him while I arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yeah..." he sighed.

I walked to my tent and stepped on the ground, it caused destruction to my tent. I felt Aang's jaw drop onto the ground. I smirked and punch my fists over the ground that made a bigger tent. I went by him.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies with that!" I reminded.

We both went in and dried ourselves. Then we settled ourselves for sleeping.

_Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_'Til tomorrow and for all of my life _

As I slept, I felt him throw his arms over me, as if he was protecting me. I was half- awake. I smiled and faced him. I lightly pecked his forehead but I ended up pecking his eye.

"Oops..." I whispered faintly. I wonder if he heard that.

"That'll do" he said as I blushed furiously.

"Twinkle Toes...?"

"Yeah?"

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly_

"I wish this could last forever..."

"Me too..."

"Goodnight... Aang."

"G'night Toph"

"I love you..."

"I love you more..."

I smiled sadistically.

Now there's no need for me to dream... it already came true.

_Dreaming with you tonight_

_(With you tonight)_

_'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_(Rather be)_

_Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly_

_(I'll be dreaming)_

_Dreaming_

_(Of you tonight)_

_Endlessly_

_(And I'll be holding you tight tonight)_

_Dreaming_

_(Dreaming)_

_Endlessly_

_(With you tonight)_

_Endlessly_

_Endlessly_

_Dreaming_

* * *

**YAY!!!! TAANG!!!! I found this song perfect for them... a deviant art inspired me to do this. And I loved that art!!! It was a Taang. So anybody who made that, thanks... a lot. Now review guys!! I hope this enlightened your hearts... yeah and this is in Toph's POV as you can see. Now review please...  
**

**You know what...? This is for Selena. May she rest in peace!!! I LOVE YOU SELENA!!!!! I'll never forget you!!!**


	2. Just The Girl by Click5

**Just the Girl**

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

Aang was... tired. He wanted to get down the rock tower but he couldn't. _My legs... my hands..._ He opened a mouth to say something. "Toph--" he started.

"NO!" Toph said as Aang just sighed and carried the **massive** boulder on his back...

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

"Katara.." Aang said as he approached the young Waterbender in the river. "I... don't feel like Waterbending today..."

Katara smiled. "That's okay, Aang, I'm not forcing you" Katara said and went back to her business.

As Aang was about to turn to leave, someone pushed him in the river. "In you go, Twinkle Toes!!!" Toph said cheerily.

"What'd you that for?!" Aang asked angrily as water dripped from his head. Katara snickered as Aang glared at her. Katara stood quietly after that...

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

Aang approached Katara and sat next to her. "Hey Katara, want to hear about my dream?" Aang excitedly said. Katara nodded in response.

"I bet your dreams are stupid, Twinkle Toes..." Toph insulted as she left, laughing histerically.

"So what did you dream about anyway?" Katara asked.

"It's a girl... who is blind... laughing."

"Toph?"

"No, no, NO!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!"

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

Aang walked near Toph and sat next to her.

"Hey Twinkle Toes" Toph greeted.

"Hey, can I--" Aang said but Toph got up and started running.

"You have to catch me first, Twinkle Toes!!!!!!! Not so fast now, huh?!"

Aang got up and started chasing her. "Wait Toph!!!" Aang shouted after her.

Sokka and Katara were observing the pair. "This is strange..." Sokka said his head followed to and fro. "What's Aang gonna say anyway?" Sokka asked her sister. Katara whispered the exact sentence but Sokka ended up opening his jaw in shock. "He wouldn't..." he said but Katara nodded. Sokka started chasing the pair. "AANG!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!!" Katara just stood there, following them with her head.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

Aang was meditating peacefully. Toph was creeping to him. Toph stomped her foot on the ground, making a tower beneath him as he lost his balance and fell. "Great..." Aang said. "I got knocked off of my feet... by a girl..."

"Shut up" Toph said bluntly and picked up Aang's staff.

"I just love it when she does that..." Aang whispered to himself.

Toph hit him on his head with his staff. "I said shut up" Toph said and left.

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Aang sat in between Toph and Sokka. "Toph... how come you're blind? How did you get blind anyway?" Aang whispered to her tiny ear.

Insulted, Toph stood up and sat next to Katara instead. "Man..." Aang grumbled and snapped his fingers.

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

Aang approached Toph on the saddle while Sokka was driving Appa. "Hey Toph" Aang said happily.

"What do you want, Twinkle Toes?" Toph said harshly, her blind eyes, staring at nothing.

"Can I tell you a secret? And please keep it a secret" he said. Toph instantly got interested.

"I'm listening..." Toph said smirking. Aang went close to her ear and whispered something. After doing so, Toph's head jerked up. She opened her mouth widely. "AANG'S GOT A SECRET!!" Toph said out loud. Sokka's and Katara's head swerved to their direction.

"Toph, NO!" Aang said, turning beet red.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

Aang went to Toph, who was sitting on a rock. "Hey Toph!" Aang cheerily greeted the earthbender.

"What's your problem?!" Toph said and stood. "Stop following me, will you!" She then ran away.

Aang mumbled something after she left. "I was just saying hi..."

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

After the incident a while ago, Aang walked to her direction but Toph went to another direction.

Aang started to think: _Man, she's so cute when she ignores me.._

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

Katara was away with Sokka, leaving the airbender and the earthbender. "I'm free..." Aang stated.

"What about you?" Toph grunted and rested her head on her knuckles.

"Do whatever you like on me..." Aang suggested. Toph smirked and cracked her knuckles. She got a massive rock and threw it at his direction. "That'll do..." Aang said beneath the boulder.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_The way she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

Toph's eyes grew cross. Her smile went into a frown. She blew some hair off of her pale skinned face. Aang noticed this and went to her direction. "Anything wrong?" Aang asked with concern.

"Leave me alone, Twinkle Toes" Toph said and went away, leaving the airbender looking at her direction.

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

Aang was really concerned about her and stopped her, "Toph listen!" Aang screamed.

"I said leave me alone!!" Toph said and shook her shoulder free from Aang's grasp.

_"Leave me alone, Twinkle Toes" _that sentence a while ago still rang in his head. He couldn't do anything for now but leave her alone.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

Later that night, when Toph came back, Aang just sat down in front of the camp fire. Toph approached him. "How are you doing now, Toph?" Aang asked. Katara walked near them.

"Nnng..." Toph grunted.

"Toph, can you speak clearly?" Katara suggested. "So we could understand."

"It's none of your business, Sugar Queen!" Toph said.

"The nerve!!" Katara said and looked angrily at her. Aang just stared at her standing figure.

"What are you looking at, Twinkle Toes?!!" she said coldly. Aang shook his head and returned his gaze at the fire.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"You're really the girl I'm looking for, Toph" he said to himself as she left after making the riot with Sokka; when he felt Sokka and called his Warrior's Wolftail "ponytail".

**Additional Spoof: (Short, very awkward and kinda sweet, so read on)**

Toph sat on her rock chair, wiht Momo sitting on her shoulder, eating nuts with her. This was some times that Momo would spend time with her.

She felt light footsteps coming towards her. She smirked witfully. "What's up, Twinkle Toes?" she asked, with the smirk still visible on her lips. Aang stepped in front of her. "I'm waiting..."

He did something very unexpected that also shocked Toph; she felt a pair of lips touch hers lightly. _That was awkward..._ Toph thought. Finally, Aang's lips left and she felt him walk away.

"Hey Twinkle Toes!" she called out. Aang turned around and looked at her. "You'll be dead for that." Aang smiled and nodded. He walked away after that.

"You'll be really dead for that..." Toph whispered to herself but she smirked**  
**

* * *

**Well, how was that? Well, I kinda like typing the additional spoof. Tell me if it's good. This songfic is brought to you by yours truly!! Now, press the button below and tell me what you think!!!**


	3. Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

**Thousand Miles**

Toph knew what she did was wrong: she ran away. Katara and Sokka knew that she lied, Aang didn't.

Aang...

That name was... catchy. Still it's very cute. The thoughts of him ran in her head. She flipped on her back and closed her eyes. A snicker moved out of her lips. Aang... what an idiot...

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

She couldn't sleep that night when she ran away. She was locked in her own little world at home. No one understood her inside and out. Everyone underestimated her just because she was blind and tiny. Everyone... but Aang.

He understood her that moment. That moment when he saw her in Earth Rumble. She needed freedom and Aang was the only way. She reminisced that time, she scurried through the people just to get to that person... that person who was about to leave empty-handed.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

Toph would do anything just to get to him... to that person... She countered problems on the way to him. She faced guards, suspicious people and more guards.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

Toph's brain worked again. She started to reminisce that moment that she first felt his light footsteps that lead the name Twinkle Toes to him. They didn't work from the start but she started to understand him better also. That special night that she was left alone with Aang... they talked about her mostly...

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

If he hadn't seen her at the competition, she wouldn't be by his side now.

Okay, the thoughts are disturbing her now and she really needs to get to sleep. But the thing is... she couldn't. She decided to take a stroll for a while. When she got out, she noticed only four figures; Katara, Sokka, Momo and Appa. Wait, no Aang? She shook that thought off and went on...

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

She spotted him on a rock just fifteen feet away. "Hey Twinkle Toes," was her usual greeting. Aang replied with a "hi". She sat beside him while he hugged his legs close to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked just to start a conversation.

"Nothing much..." Aang replied. A short and breif silence took over them. She was about to open her mouth for something when Aang butted in. "What do you feel when you like a person and that person doesn't know what you felt towards him or her?" he asked.

That was awkward... Toph thought and let her mouth do its thing. "Disturbing" she replied bluntly. "Is this something about Katara?" She felt him shake.

"Not actually..." he replied. "Did you like anybody?"

Now Toph felt heat on her face. "No..." she lied.

"You're lying aren't you?" Aang said.

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

Toph was shocked about his response. She sighed heavily. "I had a hard time..." she said again.

"About what?" Aang asked and looked at her.

"I had a hard time looking for you..." she replied and slapped her mouth quickly. What the--?!

Aang gave her weird look. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Looking for you guys..." she ended quickly.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

Toph stood up and felt Aang stare at her as she did so. "I'm going to sleep..." she said and ran away from him. Aang took one more glance before he stood up.

Toph sat at the end of her rock tent. She thought about the time he was with her. Stupid stupid Toph... she thought. ...what the heck did I blurt that out for?!

She felt vibrations and pictured Aang. "Uh-oh, it's Aang..." she mumbled. Aang knocked and let himself enter. "Why'd you knock and let yourself in?! As if it was your tent!" she exclaimed accidentally. Aang didn't mind it and took a step closer. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say something to you..." he said and sat in front of her.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

"What is it, Twinkle Toes?" she asked harshly. She felt him hold her hand and caress it.

"Toph I..." he began but paused and recieved a weird look from Toph. "I just... thank that you joined us..." he blurted.

"Yes, yes, I thank the Spirit World too" she replied and started to get in place. But Aang stopped her and took hold of her head. He stared at her emotionless whitish-green eyes.

Toph felt him skip a heartbeat. They stayed in that position for good thirty seconds. Aang blushed, an action that Toph couldn't see. "I searched for an earthbending master for some months now, and I never knew it would be you..." he murmured. He leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Your kiss is as light as your feet, Twinkle Toes..." Toph joked. Aang responded with a smile and she felt him leave her tent.

"G'night, Toph" Aang said with a happy face.

"G'night, Aang" Toph said and called him by his name for the first time. She rolled to her side and closed her heavy eyes.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight_

* * *

**Well, how was that, sorry if it's short. Well, R&R, I just made this for my little sister who is wondering how a songfic works. And this serves as an example, with her favorite pairing, Taang.**


	4. When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

**When You're Gone**

_I always needed time on my own_

_Finally..._ Toph sighed as she closed the door of her room in the Bei Fong estate.

It has been two years after they defeated the Fire Lord and Zuko reigned as the next Fire Lord. And it has been two days after they dropped her off at the huge location of the Bei Fong's. She almost got grounded for running away but she was excused because she helped save the whole world.

She never knew that time flew so fast that now she was back here, back at her old boring life... servants serving her, gaurds gaurding her twenty-four-seven, parents... parenting... this was just boring. Simply boring.

But something bugged her... like something was missing... or was it someone?

Yes, it was a someone. Give up? It's Aang---er Twinkle Toes. Whatever.

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

Tears started to fall from her sea-foam green eyes... she and her father just had a big fight. The biggest fight you'd ever imagine.

They were fighting about her 'future' husband. She never liked the boys mentioned, he liked them. She didn't like to get married to other people who just don't love her back, but she needs to.

At times... she wished Aang was here.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

She needed Aang. He wa always there to comfort her when in need. Two days have passed. Two **long** days. Two **long** days **without** Aang.

_And the bed where you lie_

_is made up on your side_

Midnight fell. She gingerly walked through empty halls and stopped at one of the bedrooms. She stopped at the bedroom where Aang slept while they were staying in her house.

She stepped inside and touched the blanket's fabric. The certain blanket that he used. She kneeled on the floor and traced her fingers on the bed. On Aang's bed.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Tears once again fell. She closed her eyes and reminisced the time they left for South Pole.

She felt his light footsteps getting lighter and lighter by the second. She wanted him to stay but they couldn't.

Unbeknownst to them, Toph let out a tear while they walked away.

While **he **walked away.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

She snapped back and cried harder. He was gone. They were separated.

Toph didn't want that to happen, she prayed about it when they were younger. She prayed that there won't come a day that they'll get separated.

But it happened.

And it was painful. She still felt that in her heart. She felt heartbroken.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

She missed the figure that always annoyed her but made her happy at the same time.

She didn't exactly know his face but she missed it too.

_When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

She remembered the times when she felt bad, he would make jokes. She always laughed at this.

His antics made her day everyday.

_I miss you_

In short, she missed him.

_I've never felt this way before_

She never loved a boy before... it was unlikely that she would be in love with the annoying one.

She was tough, she was brave, she never feared walls... steel walls.

She had hard characteristics and it was unusual that she has developed soft feelings for someone. It was rare for her to feel that.

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

She remembered a while ago that she got told just because she laughed histerically and unlady-like. She also got told because she always made jokes to brighten up the room but instead she made it duller as everybody in the room will look at her weirdly.

She did that like Aang would do. But he didn't do the making it duller part. He always made everything bright.

_And the clothes you left_

_they lie on the floor_

She remembered everything while she cried so hard. She laid her hand on the floor and felt something smooth and soft. She felt it and vibrations made it clearer for her. It was Aang's forgotten clothes. He must've forgot about it.

She picked up the orange fabric and fingered it.

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

She held the cloth near her nose and inhaled its scent.

It had the mix of dirt, fresh air, snow and... charcoal?

Oh yes, he once stepped on a bed of charcoal and stupidly hopped on one foot yelping out a big "OW!"

This made her smile a little but the tears kept going.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Then she remembered the time in the desert when he walked away.

She felt guilt inside her. Making him mad and all that.

But at some points, when he wasn't there, she felt... vulnerable.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

She remembered all these and buried her face into his clothes. The tears soaked on the cloth. She never cried like this before... the way she cried so hard for someone.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah Yeah_

After thoughts filled her head, questions started to fill in.

Did fate entwine them just so she could teach him earthbending? Or just so Toph could find **real **love?

She cried harder of the thought that she was just a material girl.

Toph felt something strong towards Aang, she knew she loved him and fate just did that. But the big question is... does Aang love her back?

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

Though she was hard on him, she hoped that she just did that because it's for him. Earthbending was her passion and she applied her heart and soul to that particular field.

She became hard on him because earth represented strength. She just wanted him to know that it wasn't for her fun, it was for his own good.

Tears streamed more. She started to hiccup because of crying so hard. She wanted him... she needed him... she loved him... she missed him... **badly**.

She wanted his warmth, his comfort. She missed him so much that she kept crying.

More tears flooded as she buried her face further into the monk's clothes.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was at the bedroom door.

"Toph?"

But Toph kept crying. More tears came out... and more. She hiccupped between cries and it came out as muffles because the cloth covered her face.

Hearing her cries and hiccups, the figure hugged her tightly in a protecting way.

"There, there, Toph..."

Toph looked up and saw... him.

"Aang?"

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Toph hugged him back but her hug was tighter than his. Her hug gestured that she won't let go. But Aang never hesitated.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Toph let go of the clothes that she held a while ago. The two figures just hugged each other while they sat on the guest's bedroom floor.

She cried on his chest but Aang didn't mind the tears soaking his top.

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

Aang held his mouth next to her smaller ear and whipered...

"Everything's going to be okay... I'm here."

Toph cried harder and mumbled something between her tears and hiccups, "Never let me go, please?"

Aang understood it clearly. "I won't."

Just hearing his voice, she cried harder. Hearing his words in his voice touched her.

_I miss you _

"I..." Toph started and tried to speak between her tears. "I... missed... you."

"I missed you too, Toph. That's why I came back."

The two shared a tight hug while Toph cried her whole heart out. Through the night... under the moonlit floor.

At the door, another figure stood there, watching. "I know your heart's content, dear Toph" her mother whispered while she watched her fifteen year old daughter cry on her loved one.

**Aaaw... I was crying while I was typing this one. I was even playing the song. Aaw... I don't have a relationship, mind you!! Hoped you enjoyed it!! If you review, I love you!!! YES!!!! I LOVE REVIEWING PEOPLE!!!! Guys... tell me what you think and no flames please.**

**Song: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

**I do not own A:TLA, sadly. If I owned it, I would have made this pairing happen a long time ago and Aang would have a crush on Toph and not Katara!!!! KATARA STINKS WHEN PAIRED TO AANG!!!!! (Sorry... I'm not a Kataang shipper, I have a very bad nerve for Kataang. So if you're going to get mad at me because I hate Kataang, then why did you even bother to read this?!! You just wasted your time!!!)**


	5. COMMERCIAL TIME!

**Commercial Time!!!!**

* * *

**What really happened after Chapter 1...** (if you don't know please look at it again) 

Sokka went out the tent and stretched. The morning light shone upon the little camp site. "Good morning Sokka..." he heard Katara greet.

"Hey sis!" he replied and did some arm stretches. While he did this, he noticed Katara looking for something... more like someone...

"Where's Aang?" she asked finally, breaking the long occured silence.

"I kicked him out last night..." Sokka said while he swayed from side to side without the care of the whole world.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Sokka laughed...

"I can't believe you fell for that!!" he laughed loudlier. "You... you should've... seen your face... when you... said that..." he said trying to find words between laughter.

Katara grunted and stomped on the ground. "If you're not going to help, I'm asking for Toph's help instead..." she said crossly. She marched away and knocked on the earth tent.

"Toph?" she said sweetly. No answer. "Toph... please open u..." she trailed off when she saw the contents inside it.

Sokka, who by the way stopped laughing, looked at his sister's shocked face. "What are you..." he also trailed off when he found his sister's eye range.

You know what was inside the earth tent?

Toph and Aang hugging while sleeping, facing each other with face one centimeter apart.

The long silence finally broke as Sokka laughed histerically. Katara was still shocked at the appearance.

One of them nudged. Toph woke up and landed her hand face down on the ground. Vibrations started to flood her with information. Information that wasn't supposed to happen.

"SNOOZLES???!!!! SUGAR QUEEN???!!!!" she shouted while turning beet red. Aang woke up as she shouted.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!"

* * *

**'Kay... how was that?? It's short because it's a commercial. We'll get to the real thing next chapter. Hehehe. It's a story commercial. Now please press the purple button and leave something nice. TTFN!!!**


End file.
